Cathy Hatake
Personality Cathy is a dull and boring girl who spends her time making stuff on her computer. She is very bitter and yells at people a lot. She calls people foolish and dumb, though she is very clumsy herself. She gives Zero information about every character in the game excluding Kamui and Garion. Apparently, she doesn't like people due to something that happened four years prior... Backstory Main Article: Yandere Smash Bros (Smash 4) Relationships She who must never be named again McSuck a cock, dreamcast my name is dreamcast ahhhhhhh Zero "Oh, Zero? My partner. She's really stupid and gullible. She does anything I say." Jackii "J..Jackii?! I... I haven't seen her in years... If you know where she is....tell me....I..." Sheik *Nosebleeds* Lucina "L..LUCINA?! Yeah, she can just go... die in a fire... after what happened four years ago... what a mess." Stats Social Stats ** Friends: '''No ** '''Enemies: Maxed Out ** Reputation: -10 ** Tasks: ** Seduction: '''0 ** '''Numbness: 5 ** Enlightenment: 0 ** Crush: 'No ** '''Rivals: ' 0 *** '''Murders Witnessed/Enacted: 3 witnessed, 0 enacted **** Rivals Eliminated: 0 ***** Fatal Methods: 0 ***** Indirect Methods: 0 ***** Pacifist Methods: 0 Overall Social Skills: 2 out of 10 School Stats * Biology: 5 * Chemistry: 1 * Language: 4 * Psychical Education: 0 ** Strength: 3 * Psychology: 10 Overall Knowledge: 3 out of 10 Dere Stats * Yandere Level: '''1 * '''Tsundere Level: 5 * Kuudere Level: 10 * Dandere Level: 7 * Deredere Level: 0 Other Stats * Cooking Skill: 0 * Acting Skill: 2 * Knowledge of the Occult: 10 * Badassery: 5 * Swimming Skills: 2 * Lewdness: 6 because she like Yaoi * Healing Skill: 1 * Kawaii Factor: 9 * Sue Level: Just about a lot of it * Edgyness: no '''' 100 Questions Report about her sister Not much is known about this student except she was the biggest nerd in Smash 4. She was later killed by Lucina. Catherine had brown hair with swirly glasses and was pretty short for her age. She had a green sweater and some boots. At school she would wear her uniform. She was a very smart person. Weirdly enough, she was clumsy and she was easy to manipulate, causing others to trick her into letting them copy her homework. Quotes Friendly Quotes *"What do you want." - When talked to *"Huh, you want to help me with something? Yeah, go murder Marth." - When asked about her task *"Huh? Oh, that was sarcasm. Go away now." - When task is accepted *"Exactly. You need other rivals to take out." - When task is declined *”Wait... you actually MURDERED HIM?!" - When task is completed *"Wow. That's the nicest thing you said to me." - When complimented *"Aha." - When complimented twice in one day *"Sure, but you'd better pay me later." - When asked to distract someone *"Aha." - When asked to leave *"I don't have time for this, but ok..." - When asked to follow the player Story-Related Dialogue *"Don't call me, you bitch...Stop it, I have work to do...No." - Monday phone call *"Stop...No...I have other things to do." - Tuesday phone call *"No...If you do not stop...I'm going to kill him...yes, the one you love." - Wednesday call *"Marth is in danger because of you! So just stop it!" - Thursday call *"Okay... I guess... say goodbye to Marth!" - Final phone call. If you hear this line, you will need to eliminate Marth and dispose of his corpse before Cathy gets to him. *"WHERE THE HELL IS MARTH?!" - When she cannot find Marth (part 1) *"Well, Lucina got lucky..." - When she cannot find Marth (part 2) *"GOODBYE, MAR--" - What Cathy says before Marth kills her. Hostile Dialogue * "How funny." - Response to gossip * "What the fuck" - Responses to panty shots * "Congratulations." - Reaction to player bloody, insane, or holding a weapon. * "Well done, Zero." - Reaction to murder * "Begone thot" - Response to Marth's corpse * "Fuck this shit" - Response to any negative or lewd comments * "Zero, you forgot to clean this up!" Reaction to blood pools * "Another job done by Zero," - Reaction to a corpse * "Hey, Zero. Get rid of this." - Reaction to bloody weapons * "Zero?! You gunna mop some blood?! GET OUT OF THIS SPACE AND GO CLEAN IT!!! There are people around here, you know!" * "Okay, who put this here."- Reaction to out-of-place weapons * "Get rid of it." - Reaction to Zero carrying a corpse * "Jackii... Jackii, why are you lying there? Jackii. Wake up. Jackii. Jackii! Are you... No... NO!!! Why?! JUST WHY?! No...." - Cathy's reaction to Jackii's corpse (without blood) * "ZERO!!! N..no.... NO... J..Jackii?! I...no... this can’t be happening... Its..a... You got what you wanted, Lucina..." - Cathy's reaction to Jackii's corpse (with blood) * "ZERO!!! WHAT THE HELL?! Did... Were you with...Lucina? This whole time...No..." - Reaction to Zero carrying Jackii's corpse Kidnapped Dialogue * "Oh HELL NO get me out of here" - When she wakes up * "SOMEONE HELP, I NEED WORK TO DO" * "Rlly Zero" - When she sees Zero * "OH HELL NO GET AWAY FROM ME BITCH" - Being tortured * "NOT AGAIN GET AWAY BITCH" - Being tortured twice * "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" - Being tortured the third time * "The fuck you want me to do?" - 0 Sanity * "Time to kill someone, then myself! YAY!" - After giving her a weapon at 0 sanity. * "Koroshimasu. Koroshimasu. Koroshimasu. UwU." - Walking to her target at 0 sanity. Tasks Cathy has multiple tasks you can do for her, each one unlocking a different feature. These are awfully easy, and are very useless. Unlock "Follow" To unlock the "Following" request, you must get Marth to see a corpse and leave the school. Unlock "Get Out" To unlock the "Get Out" task, you must leave the room. Unlock "Distract" To unlock the "Distract" favor, you must distract Marth. Eliminations Driven to suicide This is a pretty complex method of elimination and it may be hard to do. It is not reccomended in the final version of Yandere Smash Bros. as you will need her, but it is fun to do if you're bored. Not like I have to worry about this but humanity is insane so... Do not do this in real life, please You need to go to the Super Happy Tree and find Jackii Hatake (if you need help, take a picture of her. If her profile names her as "Trash Can", she is Jackii.) and gossip about Cathy. This will result with them getting into a fight, and Jackii's reputation going down. Keep on doing this until Friday (remember to kill your rival tho) and then Jackii will become depressed. While she is at the rooftop alone after school, kill her and drag her to the Info Club room (the one that's available) Cathy will find her corpse at the end of the day and Rival Specific Elimination I took inspiration from bluecats, don't get mad at me (Blue if you want this part removed I'll do it) This elimination has many steps, just like the last elimination and doesn't have you just killing Jackii, but also killing every friend and current client she has. First, on Monday, kill Marth, the Photography Club and the Student Council with a box cutter. On Tuesday, you need to kill Isabelle with a baseball bat. Next, you need to kill Bayonetta with a katana, and on Thursday, you need to kill Kirby and Luigi with a crowbar, and on Friday, do the same steps on the last elimination method on Jackii. She must see all the corpses. She will after commit suicide. Now, It's not reccomended you do this in the final game. Framing You can go on Cathy's laptop while she leaves it unattended due to taking care of some business with Marth. You can go on an explicit website. Someone will see it, tell on her, and something will happen depending on which website you go on. A menu will pop up and you can choose one of three websites you can go on: * A hentai site (She will get expelled) * A dating site (Her reputation goes down) * An illegal site (She will get arrested) In the final game, it is reccomended you choose the dating site, because you will need her. 100 Questions because I wanna make this page longer * Please tell us your name. ' Cathy Hatake * '''When is your birthday? ' December 6 * 'Your blood type? ' AB- * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' What the fuck. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' Two cousins named Jackii and Allan. * 'What's your occupation? ' I code and create shit. * 'Your favourite food? ' Bitter shit. * 'Favourite animal? ' Pandas. * '''Favourite subject? Coding * Dislike subject? ' I don't really like biology... * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' N O I'm definitely not a lesbian * 'Do you enjoy school? ' FUCK NO * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' The info club, 1 Member, me * 'What's your motto? ' Fuck this town * 'Your special skill? ' I can code practically anything. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' Lucina's clothing. Will be useful to track her down... * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Boring. I'm boring as hell. * 'Your forte? ' Just using my laptop. * 'Your shortcomings? ' Science unless it's computer science! * 'Places in your memories? ' Akademi without Lucina. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' I seem like the drunkard who hates everyone and drinks vodka, but I actually like sweet tea. * 'How good can you swim? ' Fuck swimming, ask that to Jackii. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' 15 seconds. I hate running. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' My hobby is coding and computers are my obsession. * 'Disliked food? ' Sweet food. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' I want my cousin Jackii to find Lucina, her hiding place and her team of Yakuza dumbos...and get them arrested * 'Afraid of heights? ' Fuck no * 'Dislike thunder? ' Nah. Ask that to Allan, he'll cry * 'Rainy or sunny? ' R A I N Y, especially in April. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Mechanical. Pretty handy until they run out of led, but that doesn't usually happen. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' BACON, BACON AND BACON. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yes, and they exist. LOOK IN THE 3RD FLOOR MALE BATHROOM, AND YOU'LL SEE KING K. ROOL'S GHOST * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' No...the Ukelele * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoor. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' YES EVEN THOUGH IT'S ACTUALLY MY COUSIN * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes... It's green and it has a knife charm....I like murder mysteries, alright * 'How long is your commute to school? ' I LIVE HERE....ACROSS FROM HERE... * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No, I have no friends and I don't think Zero is considered a friend. * 'Your favourite sports? ' FUCK SPORTS * 'How good can you cook? ' I can cook nothing but instant ramen. * 'Favourite colours? ' Mint...Dark mint * '''Anything you can never forgive? If someone killed Jackii... * How tall are you? ' Fucking short. 4'0. * '''Shoe size? ' No fuckin' clue. * 'Your dreams? ' Journalist * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' OH HELL NOoooOoOOooOOo * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Fuck cold drinks * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' YES!!!!!!111!!! * 'Bed time? ' Nev...2:00 AM * 'Wake up time? ' 5:00 AM * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Futon. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' No * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Eat fucking veggie ramen. It helps you stay healthy while eating some good shit. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Chilled.....But also warm * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Left * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I met a decent person named Zero * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' Lucina still exist * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' Lifelight * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Sakura blossom * 'What's your favourite saying? ' Fuck this town * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' Huh...let me look it up... * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Sakura Trees * 'And summer? ' BEACH DAYS!!! I USUALLY HATE GOING OUTSIDE, BUT WHEN THINKING OF BEACH DAYS...OH MY GOD, I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS OF WHAT TO WRITE DOWN FOR... * 'What about fall? ' Pumpkins and Pie, Pie and Pumpkins... * 'And then the winter? ' Hot cocoa and snow. UwU * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To when Jackii left home because I made a mistake not to go with her * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga. Favorite? Pretty Korubi. * 'What's your allowance? ' I usually get money from the buisness I work at. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "What a weirdo!" * 'What are your hobbies? ' Video games n' coding. * 'Tell us your weight. ' IT'S FUCKIN LIGHT * 'What are you capable of? ' Computer shit * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' My clothing * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' Fuck no * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' I would accept it and die. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' Get up, computer shit and sleep. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' KNIFE, I DON'T NEED A SMASH 4 REPEAT * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Japanese. Especially instant ramen. * 'How do you commute to school? ' No * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Rage quit Yandere Simulator * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Rage quit Minecraft * '''Where are you living right now? Across the school * 'What kind of place is it? ' Dark and messy as fuck * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I learned how to replace characters in games * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My cousin Jackii (yeah her) left my home at the age of 10 * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Yea * 'How's your eyesight? ' Bad as fuck without these glasses * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas * 'What job do you have in school? ' I write shit in the newspaper and hide from the world * 'What do you do in your free time? ' Cry because Lucina still exists * 'How long do you study every day? ' I don't study. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Now, I AM THE ADVICE and I give it to Zero here. Uhh... She's not here. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' The usual. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' Panda * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' No....? * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Instant ramen * 'How many friends do you have? ' None, and I don't think Zero would be considered a friend. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' No... Unless I have to go out at the middle of the night to the corner store or to a classroom if I don't want anyone to see me... * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Jackii's a voice actor * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Well, it took the entire school day, so thank you very much and have a nice day. *Slams door* Trivia * She might be related to Catherine Hanami. * She is the Yandere Smash Bros. counterpart to Info-chan. * She hates cats. Bye dumbos Category:OCs Category:Yandere Smash Bros. Category:Females Category:Students